Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as computers, cellular phones, personal computing devices, and many other applications. Home, industrial, and automotive devices that in the past comprised only mechanical components now have electronic parts that require semiconductor devices, for example.
Semiconductor devices are manufactured by depositing many different types of material layers over a semiconductor workpiece or wafer, and patterning the various material layers using lithography. The material layers typically comprise thin films of conductive, semiconductive, and insulating materials that are patterned and etched to form integrated circuits (IC's). There may be a plurality of transistors, memory devices, switches, conductive lines, diodes, capacitors, logic circuits, and other electronic components formed on a single die or chip.
There is a trend in the semiconductor industry towards scaling down the size of integrated circuits, to meet demands of increased performance and smaller size. However, as semiconductor devices become smaller, it becomes more difficult to pattern material layers because of diffraction and other effects that occur during the lithography process.
Thus, what are needed in the art are improved methods of patterning features of semiconductor devices.